Medluna
"Look into the seas on a warm spring night, The sight you'll see brings pure delight, As the waves turn crystal in the silver moonlight." Medluna is an island that is set in the River of Luxmonia. It was originally a second moon that Morsuin created but it was knocked out of the sky by Luna, the saint of Medluna. It is the island of peace and balance. Medluna is one of the less populated places in Luxomnia. Medluna has no kings or queens but there is a chief. The current chief of Medluna is Chief Webb, Arianna's father. Inhabitants Humans Humans make up the most of the population in Medluna. They live together in the centre of the island following the rules of one cheif and a council of elders. They look like normal humans that can be found in the Kindgom of Light but differ from those who live in the Kingdom of Darkness. Every human in Medluna worships the Goddess, Luna as they too work with balance. They live as a tribe named the Medlunian Tribe. Fae Medluna is the home of the Northern Fae. They are thought to be 'hippies' by other communities of Fae. The Northern Fae are known to be obsessed with balance that see no good or evil but only peace. The Fae in Medluna reside in the Moonlit Port. The Fae normally hold festivals and celebrations where locals and outsiders alike can join in during celebrated times such as Luna Casus, the time where the Medluna was knocked down from the sky. Fae of Medluna like to perform rituals. Creatures There are creatures living in Cloud-Tip Forest such as Birds of Prey, Woodland creatures and Wild Cats (though they live in the heart of the forest). Places Cloud-Tip Forest Cloud-Tip forest is at one end of Medluna at its tip. It has dense overgrowth with vines hanging down randomly. The canopy of branches and leaves block out the sun and the moon (the creations of Lumen and Morsuin) which shows a world where good and evil does not exist. The grass tends to grow longer as you go deeper into the forest as it is able to go as high as a 14 year old's shoulders. Different types of flowers grow in Cloud-Tip Forest, common types such as lavender or more rare types that grow in little amounts planted in hard to reach places. Moonlit Port The Moonlit Port at the nothern tip of Medluna and it known as the area where the Northern Fae live. People coming and leaving the island use boats from the Port to depart/arrive though there are other means of transportation such as magic (used by the fae if you're not a ven) or private/hidden ports or harbours that are smaller than the Moonlit Port. It is also said that if you look out into the River of Luxomnia from the Moonlit Port during the Spring at night, you can see the waves turn into crystal by the moonlight. Many that have witnessed the event say it's a moment that you will remember for eternity. Starry Isles The Starry Isles are small islands set so close to Medluna, they are considered a part of it. Some of the Isles are nothing but forest while others are places where most people go to for treasure hunting. It is a fact that the Starry Isles are made up of the same foundation as Medluna; Moon Rock. History The island is known by everyone in Luxmonia as Medluna Island of Balance, the story of it's creation is known by most if not all living beings in Luxomnia. During the first serious war to take place, Medluna became a place for refugees to hide out as Lumen and Morsuin each unleashed their power against each other. Both of the great gods never went to Medluna as they battled for Luna was protected her island with the Power of Balance. Some refugees had realised that balance was what they wanted to support so after the war was finished they decided to stay. Those refugees started the villages of both human and fae alike and lived in harmony with one another. When the second war came along centuries later, the citizens of Medluna decided to prevent the war from happening by taking matters into their own hands. From suspection on who may have caused the war to happen, they locked up Cynthia, her travelling partner William aswell as Edgar. Celebrations The people and fae residing in Medluna celebrate various occasions. *'Luna Casus' - This is the time when Luna knocked the moon from the sky and created Balance in Luxomnia, it is a rumour that at night on this day, some may see the spirit of Luna celebrating with her people. The story on how Luna created Medluna is told on this day *'''Stellaclarus - '''This event is noted as the day of the year where Luna sends her blessing by using her powers to make the stars glow brighter at night. In the story of the creation of Medluna, it is told that the stars, Medluna and Starry Isles are created from the same thing. The glowing stars trigger some strange energy in the Starry Isles and cause them to glow along with them. Noted People From Medluna: *Arianna Webb *Northern Fae *Chief Webb (Andrew Webb) *Luna *Alyssia Webb *Isaac *Bryan *Luis *Abigail *Lillian *Christopher *Ashby (known as Ash) *Brooklyn *Owen *Nathaniel *Zoey Category:Medluna Island Category:Balance Category:Cities Category:Northern Fae Category:Luna's Rock Prison